


Chat/Dragon Love Square

by BullySquadess



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Kagami is the Dragon Miraculous Holder, One-Shot, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 11:10:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19744516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BullySquadess/pseuds/BullySquadess
Summary: An Adrimi one-shot commissioned by @Neighslayer.





	Chat/Dragon Love Square

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to @SiderealSandman for the beta!

The first time Chat Noir sees the Dragon Miraculous Holder is from behind, and he assumes he’s stumbled across an akuma. 

There’d been talk of a threat on the news — some vague reports of akuma activity that made him to ditch his fitting, suit up, and track Ladybug’s blinking GPS to his school’s rooftop — and colorful characters in bright spandex usually meant he was in for a fight.  So staff at the ready, his keen eyes scan the figure. Lean physique, skin tight red suit, black hair so dark it’s almost blue-ish —  _ wait. _

_ Oh no _ .

Chat shakily calls out his partner’s name, dreading the feral expression of another Akumatized Ladybug bent on his destruction, but when the figure turns he knows that isn’t what he faces. The differences between his Lady (who he can now see standing on the other side of the rooftop, clearly in charge of the situation) and this new hero are striking. Their posture is rigid, controlled where Ladybug’s is eased, their build solidly muscled where hers is more sinuously acrobatic. They have the undeniable air of a trained fighter, or at the very least an accomplished athlete. And those eyes,  _ wow.  _ Such a mesmerizing gold. 

There isn’t much time for introductions, not with an Akuma tearing it’s way through the 5th arrondissement, but he catches the gist of the situation. Turns out Hawkmoth had gone after M. D’Argencourt again (because he was an uncreative hack who was running out of fresh akuma targets apparently) and Ladybug had enlisted the help of the newly-minted “Dragon Empress” to take down Darkblade 2.0. Ever the gentleman, Chat grants her one of his trademark hand kisses, paired with a perfunctory flirtation she bats off deadpan stare, and then the trio are leaping into action. 

The fight is tough, long-winded, but eventually won, due in no small part to Dragon Empress’ relentless battle prowess. God, she was a force of nature out there, wielding her saber like she’d been  _ born  _ en garde, and Chat would be lying to himself if he said he wasn’t a little enamored with her. There was just something about watching Dragon Empress counter Darkblade 2.0 with a perfectly-executed Prise de Fer, moving in a way that was at once ferocious, calculating, and oddly familiar, that got his chest a-thumping. Still, he’s only vaguely aware of staring love-struck at her retreating back when a giggle snaps him back to reality.

“You’re drooling,” remarks a grinning Ladybug, sending him a knowing wink.

Face red, Chat spouts a lie that sounds weak even to him, and tries not to wonder if he’ll ever get to see her again. 

* * *

It takes Kagami exactly 34 concurrent days to fall in love with Adrien Agreste, then 17 more before she’s  _ sure _ he’s Chat Noir.

Of course there were clues from the start, but she’s a busy person with more important things to worry about than who spends their free time running around Paris wearing cat ears and a tail. Things like classes, extra-curriculars, family obligations, fencing practice, a locker room conversation... a rose offered up with the most gorgeous, tentative smile…

(She still has it, pressed between two pages of the diary she’d rather burn than let anyone read.)

A part of her abhors how much space she’s allowed this  _ boy _ to take up in her head. Did she not scoff every time her classmates giggled over their silly crushes? But as cliche as it sounds, Adrien Agreste really was different.  _ Special. _ He admired her for her strength and skill, for her decisive nature and headstrong attitude. She knows this because he tells her, as well as shows her through his actions. She  _ knows _ he cares for her. 

What Kagami didn’t know, however, is whether Adrien’s behavior is pure niceness, an extension of the overly-friendly way he interacts with most all of their other classmates, or an indication of something more. 

That is, until the day Ladybug plops a jewelry box in her palm. 

Becoming a superhero was a thrill she’d never expected, fighting supervillians with a magical sword even more so, but it still couldn’t compare to her interactions with Chat Noir. Watching him go from guarded, to shallowly flirtatious, to genuinely awestruck over the course of an hour was an eye-opening experience. Once you got past all the peacocking and false bravado, it was all Adrien Agreste under there. Fighting alongside him only cemented her suspicions. 

Kagami had no memories of her time as an akuma, only blurry news footage and the occasional nightmare to remind her of the experience, but she was  _ certain _ if she’d been conscious during their brawl she’d have known Chat Noir’s identity the second they’d faced off. His stance, his center of balance, the way he favors his left side— it screamed of Adrien. There was no mistaking that smile, that swagger. And when he watched her crack the akuma’s sword over her knee, his green eyes radiating nothing short of pure  _ infatuation, _ Kagami knew her feelings were reciprocated. 

...At least, in a fashion.

And if it took some scheming on her part to bring those feelings to fruition, then so be it. She was patient. A woman of direct action. She knew what she wanted and was willing to fight for it. One day Ladybug would need Dragon Empress’ help again, and if Adrien still hadn’t owned up to his feelings by then Kagami would just have to up the stakes. 

* * *

They were on his bed, limbs tangled, tanned skin scraping against red spandex, and the stakes were officially upped.

In her weeks and weeks of imagining (and boy, had she imagined) Kagami had expected Adrien to be passionate. Attentive. She’d expected sparks, grabbing hands and husky whispers begging her to tell him what he could do for her, but what she got was all that and more. Adrien had her pinned beneath him: mouth attacking her throat, fingers dug into her muscular back, and hips grinding down again her own. He was slowly, deliciously consuming her, and Kagami found didn’t dislike the sensation of being consumed. Not after all the work she’d put into getting herself in this position.

She’d done it. Eight months and countless battles later, she’d earned both Ladybug and Master Fu’s respect, earning possession of her miraculous alongside it. And sure, maybe celebrating her first night as the permanent wielder of the Dragon by sneaking into her crush’s room wasn’t the most responsible use of her ancient magical powers, but Adrien’s expression as he’d let her in the window had made it all worth it. Their brief conversation, her frank confession, the way he’d immediately cupped her chin and dragged her in for a kiss made all the months of pining melt away. 

And yet...

Now that they were here, pushing the boundaries of making out and making love, Kagami was having second thoughts. It felt... underhanded to do this with him now. Like a board game where she controlled all the pieces, leaving him none the wiser. It was cruel, cowardly, and Adrien deserved better. If she was going to win his affections, she wanted to win them fair and square.

Gathering the remainder of her courage, Kagami wrenched herself from his embrace. “Horns down.”

Adrien scrambled back on the bed with a curse, eyes bugging as her de-transformation lit up the room, yet Kagami kept her composure. She had done all she could to make this, make  _ them _ , happen. The rest was up to him.

“Does this change anything?” she asked plainly, steeling herself for whatever his answer may be.

Still looking a bit dazed, Adrien shook his head.

“Good.” Kagami swooped back on him, initiating another heated kiss. Her hands wound in his hair, twisting and pulling him in close, and she delighted in the groan that vibrated across their lips. In fact, she was about to repeat the action when Adrien broke the kiss.

“Wait,” he gasped, putting some distance between them with a hand to her shoulder. His other dragged down the front of his face, slapping lightly at his cheeks until he finally worked up the courage to say what trapped between his teeth. “I… I’m Chat Noir.”

Kagami arched a single brow. “I know.” 

There was a pregnant pause, and it took several slow blinks before Adrien was able to speak again.

“Right. Okay. Of course you do,” he chuckled airily, almost giggly, his disbelief slowly melting back into adoration. Kagami watched as his eyes traveled back down lips, his fingers slipping between her own with a soft tug. “Does that change anything?”

“Not even in the slightest,” Kagami murmured through a smile, allowing herself to sink back into Adrien’s embrace.


End file.
